skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
February 27, 2007
Kayla: What did you say? Steve: You heard me. You have to operate on John, take out one of his kidneys. Kayla: You're -- you can't be serious. The man is in a coma. If I take out one of his vital organs, he could die. Why would you even ask me to do that? Steve: Because you're the only one I can trust. Kayla: You're not making any sense. Steve: You're a doctor. You're a real doctor. You're his friend. You'll do it right. Kayla: No, I will not. The only thing I am going to do is get him out of here and get him to the hospital. Steve: You have to do this. Kayla: What makes you think so? Steve: You don't have a choice. Kayla: Why are you asking me to do this? Is it E.J.? Does E.J. need a kidney? Steve: Just trust me. Kayla: No, I'm not gonna trust you. I am not trusting you. I need you to tell me what's going on so that I can help you. Steve: If you want to help, you will get in there right now, and you'll operate. You'll take John's kidney out. 'Cause if you don't, someone else will. Kayla: Who, that man that was just here? Steve: Black-market organ dealer. He's a butcher. He doesn't care if John lives or dies. Kayla: This is insane. Steve: There's no other way, Kayla. Kayla: Okay, listen, I know that you believe that, or maybe they're making you believe that, and you think that you have to do whatever they want because you're under their control. Why else would you do this? You must be under their control. You would never take John out of the hospital. You would never ask me to do this surgery. But listen to me. Listen. It is not too late. We do not have to do this. It is not too late. Steve: Kayla, it is too late. Listen to me. You are John's only chance. He's not even gonna have that if you keep talking. That butcher will be back. He'll rip John open. He'll take what he wants. He won't even bother to sew him back up again. Is that what you want? Kayla: I'm gonna call Bo and Roman. I'm gonna get them over here right now. Steve: No. I can't let you do that. Kayla: You're scaring me. Steve: If you walk away from this, John will die. I promise you that. Kayla: Not if we call the police right now. Steve: The police can't help. No one can -- not Roman, not Bo, no one. This is our only chance to make sure John survives. Kayla: Jeez. Steve: Kayla. Go on, now. Go in there. You can do this. It's all set up. There's a nurse in there waiting to assist you. Kayla: This is so crazy. You know, even if I do operate, there's a good chance that he won't survive. This is not my area of expertise. He could flatline, and then what? And then what, a friend of ours dies, and we are guilty of murder? Steve: He's not gonna die. You can do this surgery. Kayla: Oh, God. Steve: Kayla. You know, whether he survives or not, if we don't get that kidney, a whole lot of other people are gonna die, people we care about. Kayla: Like who? Who else has E.J. threatened? Kayla: It's Stephanie. That's what this is about, isn't it? If we don't give them that kidney, they're gonna hurt our daughter? Steve: I told you a lot of people will be hurt. Kayla: You can't do that. You have to protect her no matter what happens here. Steve: I'm trying to protect everyone, Kayla, but if you don't get in there and operate right now, John will be the first one to die. Don't let him down. Come on. Come on. Kayla: I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, John. Steve: Maybe you should let me finish. Kayla: No, you're not touching him. I can do this. I'm fine. Steve: Doctor, blood pressure's dropping. Kayla: It's over. Steve: How is he? Kayla: I don't know. He made it through the surgery, but, you know, there's still a very good chance of infection, especially in a filthy warehouse like this. Not to mention the remaining kidney, if it fails... the next 24 hours will be critical. Steve: You just have to make sure he gets through them. Okay now, who is that for? Kayla: Is it for? Steve: I don't know! Just make me a list. Make me a list of everything John needs, and I'll go out -- Kayla: You said to me before that I needed to trust you? I am telling you right now --You need to trust me. He will not survive here. You need to get on the phone, and you need to call an ambulance. This is ridiculous. Kayla: What are you waiting for? Come on, make the call. Get that ambulance here now. Steve: They won't like it. I can't. They -- Kayla: Who won't -- E.J., the DiMera’s? Why would they care? They have what they want. Steve: I never said anything about E.J. and the DiMera’s. Kayla: No, no, no. Of course you didn't. Of course you didn't. Look, I'm sure you've been warned to keep your mouth shut. But listen to me. They would have never let me come here if they really wanted John dead. And you don't want him dead, either, or you wouldn't have asked me to operate. You wouldn't have got me involved. Listen to me. I am involved now. And I am telling you. This would have all been for nothing if we do not get him to the hospital. How are we gonna tell Marlena? "We took out your husband's kidney, and then we just let him die"? Steve: I don't want him to die. Kayla: I know you don't, baby. I know you don't. Just give me the phone. Give me the phone, please. Please give me the phone. Okay. All right. Kayla: Where are you going? Steve, what is it? Steve: I love you. Kayla: Steve, wait! Yes? No, I'm all right. Is the ambulance on its way? Steve: You need to call the police, too. A terrible crime has been committed here. Category:2007